The previously known mechanisms of the initially mentioned type include in particular hydraulic drives such as door closers with a working piston guided movably in a housing, acted upon in the closing direction by a spring unit, said piston interacting with a drive shaft, with which the sliding arm is coupled irrotatably in the vicinity of its end facing away form the sliding block. The drive may optionally be connected to one wing of the door or to the fixed frame. Correspondingly, the sliding arm is braced against the frame or the wing, forming a connection between the pivoting movement of the wing and the drive.
In the conventional hydraulic drives up to now, for example door closers, in which the housing is filled with a damping medium and the working piston is acted upon by a spring unit, the spring unit is compressed during a rotary movement of the drive shaft upon opening the wing, so that it can serve as an energy store for independent closure of the wing. As a rule, the interior space of the housing is divided into several chambers by the working piston. Between these chambers, in the case of the previously usual hydraulic drives or door closers, channels with assigned regulating valves are disposed for influencing the damping medium flowing back and forth between the chambers of the housing, serving to control the drive behavior.
The hydraulic components needed in the previously usual drives or door closers are relatively expensive, which results in correspondingly high manufacturing costs.
The invention is based on the task of specifying a mechanism of the initially mentioned type with which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated. With this, using the simplest possible design and correspondingly cost-advantageous manufacturing, in particular, simpler and more variable control of the opening and/or closing behavior of the mechanism is to be guaranteed.